A group like no other
by thorn garmadon
Summary: Percy and Annabeth find a group of five half-brothers who are very strang demi-gods. One happens to be an oracle, and when he makes a prophecy with Racheal and the spirit of Delphi foretelling great chaos, will four of the brothers, Percy and Annabeth be able to save the gods, or will they all fail leaving a small handful left? 1st PJO fanfic... I suck at summeries.


Me: Okay… I've been thinking long and hard about this one, and I've decided that this story, "_A group like no other"_ will be successful.

Zack: Hi! I'm Bubba's OC!

Me: I'm Bubba! I have five main OCs for this, and one is a self-insert. Then there's two other OCs too.

Fang: Hi!

Viper: Why don't you guys like my reed pipes?

Mimi: Sorry Viper, but you're bad at playing.

Viper: Mom that's mean!

Thorn: *stays silent*

Gar: Just read… Bubba doesn't own Percy Jackson. All those characters belong to Rick, and creepers belong to Mine craft.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Five half brothers**

(Mimi's P.O.V)

I sighed as my two oldest sons, Zack and Fang, started arguing over something. The other three, Viper, Bubba and Thorn, were probably playing quietly together.

Zack was 14, Fang was 12, Viper was 10, Bubba was 9, and Thorn was 5.

I was a daughter of Athena, but it wasn't my intelligence that made five gods come after me. It was my fighting skills and beauty that made them all chase after me.

In truth I barely even remembered which gods they were, and I think one was a titan of some sort.

"Mom!" I muttered, "Duty calls…" I left my work at my desk and went to go see what was going on. Just my luck, there was a monster in the room. It was really small though, and Bubba was hugging it, "CAN WE KEEP IT!?"

The monster looked up at me. I had to admit it was adorable. I looked up, "Oh gods please don't let it hurt them." Bubba was still smiling brightly. I nodded. He cheered, "YAY! I CAN KEEP NACHO!"

It was like a green rectangle with four small marshmallow legs.

It stared up at me with black eyes and a tiny mouth. It gave a small hiss. Bubba petted it, "Nacho likes you!"

Zack gave me a look, "You're letting him keep that… monster?" Bubba glared at his oldest brother, "Nacho isn't a monster! He's a creeper!" A creeper? I think that one of the gods had told me that they were created once, but all killed off because of their powers. They all had been put into the void.

I remembered that Bubba's father was the titan person.

So had he sent the creeper?

The little creeper was so cute though. It would distract anyone in battle that was for sure.

Well, that was when the real monster showed up. The Minotaur surprisingly used the door. The tiny creeper left the room from a different door and then the sound of footsteps was heard. The creeper came back into the room, followed by two people. The creeper jumped into Bubba's arms.

The boy who had come in drew a sword and stabbed the Minotaur. It exploded into dust and disappeared. The girl smiled at him, "Good job Percy." The boy nodded, "It was nothing Annabeth."

Zack asked them, "Who are you?" Viper was protectively holding onto Bubba and Thorn. Fang was next to Zack, their argument forgotten.

Annabeth answered, "I'm Annabeth Chase, demi-god daughter of Athena." I spoke up, "Like me." Annabeth smiled, "I guess that makes you my half-sister."

Percy spoke, "I'm Percy Jackson, demi-god son of Poseidon." Fang asked, "Can you surf then?" Percy face-palmed and responded, "Why does everyone ask that?"

Bubba laughed like a madman, "Then you should surf! I think surfing is fun!"

Zack gave Bubba a look, "Whenever you go swimming, bad things happen." Viper nodded, "Zack nearly drowned. And now we all know that Zack is afraid of swimming…" Zack growled, "You little…" Viper smirked, "I've heard your insults, Zap."

Fang nodded, "Tree hugger…" Viper whirled on him, "Trees are awesome!"

Thorn sighed and stood up. He went over to them and grabbed their wrist. He pulled them together and they bashed heads. I hid my smile and said sternly, "That's enough boys."

They sheepishly smiled and stopped fighting.

I heard a roar and spoke, "How about we get you to camp half-blood? I'm sure Chiron won't mind five new campers. The monsters are attracted to your scent after all, and 8 demi-gods in one room is a feast."

Percy and Annabeth nodded.

* * *

me: So the journey begins!

Gar: When am I gonna be in it!?

me: Next chapter is all about you dude.

Fang: SO REVIEW! Bubba needs to know if you like da story!

me: YES! REVIEW!


End file.
